Pharmaceuticals and similar substances are typically required to be ingested in relatively precise amounts. One technique for providing pharmaceuticals in such relatively precise amounts for ingestion is to impregnate a dissolvable film strip with the relatively precise amount of the pharmaceutical. The user may then place the film strip in their mouth and receive the relatively precise amount of the pharmaceutical.
Medications are frequently applied to cuts and wounds to facilitate the healing thereof. One technique for applying such medications to cuts and wounds on the skin is to impregnate a film strip with the medication. The user may then place the film strip on the cut or wound and, frequently, the adjacent skin, such that the medication on the film strip is transferred to the cut or wound. The film strip may be dissolvable or removed after the medication has been transferred to the cut or wound.
Such impregnated film strips may be contained within a pouch or packet for storage before ingestion or application by the user. Such pouches or packets provide protection to the film strip and maintain the pharmaceutical or medication in a controlled environment before ingestion or application thereof by the user.
The pouches or packets are typically opened by the user manually tearing the pouch or packet to gain access to the film strip therein. Preferably, the tearing force and manual dexterity required to open the pouches or packets by tearing is limited such that the pouches or packets may be readily opened. This feature of the pouches or packets is particularly advantageous when the pouches or packets are to be used by persons with limited manual strength and dexterity. Such limited manual strength and dexterity may be present in elderly persons, especially those who suffer from arthritis. Also, such limited manual strength and dexterity may be present in people of all ages who have, for example, suffered an injury to their hands, undergone surgery, or other detrimental medical conditions.
Another aspect of the use of the pouches or packets makes it preferable for the pouches or packets to be difficult to open. This aspect relates to child-resistance and, more specifically, the desirability that the pouches or packets be difficult for a child to open. Providing the pouches or packets with this feature reduces the likelihood of children gaining access to the film strips within the pouches or packets. Frequently, the pharmaceuticals or other substances of which the film strips are impregnated are preferably not accessible directly by children. This is a consequence of the proper use of such pharmaceuticals or other substances normally being beyond the capabilities of children.
The desirability of making the pouches or packets child resistant may result in the pouches or packets being difficult to open by an adult having limited manual strength or dexterity. Consequently, the configuration and fabrication of the pouches or packets may be difficult.